The overall objective of the work proposed under this contract is to develop expertise in alcohol epidemiology research among scientists in the Department of Psychiatry, John A. Burns School of Medicine, University of Hawaii. The University of Hawaii is a minority training institution, and the John A. Burns School of Medicine provides care for a number of minority populations such as Native Hawaiians and several national groups of Asian Americans (e.g., Japanese Americans, Filipino Americans). The drinking patterns and alcohol problems of these minority groups have been understudied both in Hawaii and in the mainland, and the studies being proposed under this contract will help address this problem. To achieve the overall aim of developing alcohol epidemiology expertise at the University of Hawaii three projects will be implemented, each of which was selected to provide the opportunity to train University of Hawaii scientists in alcohol epidemiology in the community. These projects will also provide new data of scientific significance on alcohol use and alcohol-related problems among ethnic populations in Hawaii, serving thus to generate preliminary data for the development of R01 proposals to further develop alcohol epidemiology in that state. 1. Alcohol consumption and alcohol abuse/dependence among ethnic groups in Hawaii's general population. 2. Trend analyses on alcohol use, binge drinking and selected alcohol problems among high-school students in Hawaii. 3. Clinical presentation of alcohol abuse/dependence and its relationship with ethnicity in Hawaii.